This invention relates to a bat and stick game commonly called cat and dog and in particular to a device used in combination with the bat and stick to enable the game to be played on a variety of playing surfaces.
In the game "cat and dog", a relatively short stick or "cat" with at least one pointed end is struck on the pointed end while resting horizontally on the ground. The struck stick twirls vertically into the air which enables the stick to be struck again by the bat to propel the stick a distance horizontally. Conventionally the distance traveled is the measure of accomplishment, with the number of misses and other such criteria contributing to local rule variations.
Because the pointed or conical end of the stick is used to fulcrum the stick into the air when struck, the game must be performed on a relatively hard surface such as pavement or hard dirt. It is difficult to play the game on relatively soft surfaces such as grass lawns or sand. Furthermore, the pointed end of the stick is unnecessarily dangerous when propelled, often erratically, a considerable distance when struck by the bat. Because of such factors, an improved bat and stick game has been devised which can be played safely in any open area.